


s o a p l a n d

by rosecrimes



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Reader-Insert, Sex, throw me in the bin where I belong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:55:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22349110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosecrimes/pseuds/rosecrimes
Summary: || in the process of uncovering the secrets of his mother’s life, goro akechi gains an interest in the soapland brothels and, specifically, a certain worker. ||
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Reader, Akechi Goro/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 81





	s o a p l a n d

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome to my self indulgent trashbin. 
> 
> this fanfic draws on a small p5r spoiler but ch. 1 is spoiler free. if you’re comfortable with a small spoiler, see the end notes below.

It never truly mattered what he said. The detective’s televised deduction was always followed by the practically scripted praise of the television host seated across from him. “Wow, Akechi-kun! So much talent for someone your age.” 

_Steam surrounded his body, filling his lungs, kissing his skin, leaving smooth sweat droplets where his bangs met his brows._

The host was seated barely an arms length away from Goro, though his words seemed galaxies away. Goro shifted in his seat, responding with the artificial smile he had practiced to perfection. “That’s awfully kind of you to say, but it’s moreso dedication as opposed to talent.”

_Talent was the disappearing dance of your lips, buried in the crook of his neck before drowning deeper, emerging between his legs, somewhere between a magician’s secret and a witch’s spell._

“It’s undoubtably that humble quality that makes you so popular, Akechi-kun.” 

_He was never humble, he was hungry: He would bite at your thighs, sucking at the skin until the blood vessels below burst. He knew he shouldn’t, and you reminded him on each instance that he shouldn’t, yet never did you pull away, no, on each instance you parted your thighs for him to dive in, affirming he held the power that he craved more than all._

“We have a few questions from your fans! Firstly— Does the Detective Prince have a princess in his heart?”

_You were a queen laying beneath him, dampened hair draped upon the mattress like fine, dark ropes of which he refused to release from his grasp. You were adorned in jewels when he released upon your décolletage, the creamy colouring in contrast with the rose flush of your expression._

“No, not currently. Detective work is quite time-consuming, especially coupled with my classes, and preparing for college entrance exams.”

_It was quite a stress-reliever, drowning in the sensations that rendered his heart a shuddering mess. In those moments, it was everything. No Shido, no Phantom Thieves. All he could hear were groans, moans, consuming the room, all he could see was your skin, endless under him, all he could feel was himself, losing control in the only way he ever wanted, drowning into you, entirely._

“Ah, as expected of you, Akechi-kun! Next question— what was the first case you solved?”

Goro blinked, his glazed eyes suddenly shocked back to reality, replaced with a pointed stare and a tight, polite smile. 

“Hah... I’m afraid that’s classified information.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. this fanfic was born from my fascination at the p5r confidant rank wherein akechi tells akira in p5r about his mother, specifically that she worked in the sex industry, but beyond that every aspect of this story is very much the result of my one brain cell thirsting for goro akechi.
> 
> updates will likely be sporadic but i do have many ideas, so please be patient with me!


End file.
